


Because You're So Smooth

by slstrow



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slstrow/pseuds/slstrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty little drabble about a night at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're So Smooth

It truly is a rarity that I go to clubs. As a student I’m usually busy studying or working my part time job to pay for college so I just don’t have the time for fun. Tonight, however, is the exception. Just today I finished my last final of my college career and have a great feeling about how it went so my roommate, Ann, convinced me to come out with her and celebrate. It took me so long to figure out what exactly I would wear but I settled on a slinky black tank top and a shimmery gold skirt from Ann’s closet. Together we took one quick shot to prepare ourselves before we made the trek down to Prime. Not two blocks away but the walk seems so long from our tiny apartment in the city. 

 

Prime is different than other clubs in the city, it’s a little more low key while still playing all the best music. Plus the bartenders here are always the hottest and make the strongest martini in the land. We show the bouncer our IDs and already I can hear the distinct thumping of the bass in a Rhianna song. We breeze through the door in our highest heels and make a beeline for the bar. There are so many people crowded around the bar waiting for drinks which isn’t unusual but tonight it seems especially crowded. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Ann shouts over the loud music. 

 

“I know!” I shout in return. 

 

Finally when we reach the counter I realize why there was such a wait for drinks, there is a guest bartender tonight. I can’t quite get a good look at him but from the glances I get I can he is certainly the hottest one here. Being impatient for booze, I reach over the counter-top and grab the guest bartender by the arm as he buzzes past us for the fifth time. He turns his head angrily but when our eyes meet his face softens and I finally get a good look him. I realize, the guest bartender is Josh Hutcherson, the actor. I don’t know why I didn’t recognize him until just now, but god damn he is gorgeous in person. 

 

“Holy shit!” I hear Ann shout behind me. 

 

“Two vodka martinis. Dirty.” I shout over the music as I release my iron grip on Josh’s arm. 

 

“Coming right up.” Josh replies with a wink. My heart flutters and my very small amount of panties I’m wearing underneath my skirt are instantly wet just hearing him speak. He scurries away and makes our drinks. I can’t take my eyes of his biceps as he shakes the martinis and pours them into rose tinted glasses. I take out the cash from my wristlet to pay Josh when he returns but as he arrives, over the music he shouts “Don’t worry, it’s on me. But you gotta promise to save me a dance later.” And with a wink he disappears into the crowd of thirsty customers. 

 

I take a sip of my martini and it is so damn good, the vodka warms my entire body and emboldens my mind. I down the rest of my drink and drag Ann to the dance floor. For a series of Beyoncé remixes the two of us dance up on each other, deflecting every disgusting drunk bro that comes our way. Every few songs I glance over to the bar to see if Josh is still there and each time I check is he still behind the bar mixing up drinks here and pouring beers there. After a few more songs I check again and this time when I look he is no longer behind the bar. Suddenly I feel a pair of hand on my hips and as I whip around to shove the asshole who thinks it’s ok to dance with me I see that it’s Josh. 

 

“Did you save me that dance?” He shouts over the thumping music. 

 

“I did.” I shout back as the song changes. It takes several seconds for it to register but after I hear the melody I know exactly which song it is, a remix of Smooth by Santana, my favorite artist. As if this night couldn’t get any better. 

 

The bass rumbles through the club and up my spine as I feel Josh press his body against mine. His hands firmly on my hips as I grind my ass into his pelvis with the rhythm of the song. Quickly I get lost in the song and the way Josh feels against my ass that I don’t realize that the song has changed. Josh doesn’t seem to mind that we are still dancing together so I don’t bring it up. When the rhythm changes a bit Josh takes a firm grip on my hips and spins me around so now I’m facing him. My dangerously short skirt now showing a little more skin than I had intended but who the fuck cares, I’m dancing with Josh Hutcherson. 

 

Josh leans in to my ear and over the music asks “What’s your name?” 

 

“Abby” I shout in return. 

 

“Nice to meet you Abby. I’m Josh. Has anyone told you you’re fucking gorgeous?” he asks and I smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. He smiles that crooked little grin that leaves me speechless and makes me wet all at the same time. The song changes again and he spins me back around so my ass is grinding up on him. We sway back and forth with the rhythm of the song and I feel him push my hair off my right shoulder leaving the skin there exposed. Next I feel the scruff of his neckbeard as he begins placing kisses along the crook of my neck and shoulder. We spend the next three songs this way, dancing and him occasionally dropping kisses along my skin. As the song dips to signal a change I hear in my ear a loud whisper coming from Josh. 

 

“Follow me.” He tells me as he takes me by my hand and speedily drags me off the dance floor back toward the restrooms. As we wade through the crowds of drunk people dancing and making out I can’t help but wonder where he is taking me. It isn’t long before I figure out he’s leading me back to the bathroom to get some private time with me. He keeps looking over his shoulder to see if I’m still following him even though he still has a tight grip on my hand. 

 

He slams his free hand into the door of the women’s restroom, clearly not caring if anyone was already in here. I’m honestly surprised there wasn’t a line waiting outside. Josh whips me around to face him as he slides the lock on the door in place and as soon as the door latches we are inches from each other. 

 

“Ever since you walked in that door tonight I couldn’t stop thinking about what was underneath skirt of yours” he says as he grasps my face in his hands and plants his lips on mine. We stumble back as he slams me into the brick wall that lines the bathroom. I grip his flannel shirt, trying my very best to pull him as close to me as possible. 

 

I never do this. I never make out with boys I just met in the club. I never go to clubs for that matter. This is insane but god dammit I want him so fucking bad. 

 

Our lips move furiously over each other, tongues probing the dark corners of the other’s mouth. I reach down to Josh’s freakishly tight jeans to begin unbuckling as he goes to remove my panties from underneath my skirt only to find I’m already shimmying out of them. Josh moans as I slide my hand down his pants to cup his rock hard cock through the cotton of his boxer briefs. I slide his jeans and underwear down his legs to reveal his ridiculously huge dick. Like this thing is so big that I audibly gasp when I get a good look at it. He smiles and chuckles as he continues placing kisses along my neck and down my collarbone to the tops of my breasts peaking out above the neckline of my tank. 

 

“I want you, Josh. So fucking badly. Right now.” I pant. And with one swift motion he is inside me. Stretching me and filling me so deeply I let out a loud “Ohhhh.” 

 

Steadying himself by placing both his hands on my hips as he crashes into me I let out moans and sighs with each movement. He picks up my legs and places them around his hips then steadies me against the wall once more as he penetrates me deeper. My arms wrap around the back of his neck as I moan a continuous string of “Oh god” and “Josh.” Josh isn’t quiet either, muttering under his breath “fuck” every few seconds. 

 

It doesn’t take long for me to start to feel the beginning of my orgasm roll through my body. 

 

“I’m gonna come.” I whisper in his ear and then he lets out one good loud grunt and I can feel his cock twitch within me as he spills his load into me. I shudder so hard that my entire body vibrates against his. My orgasm shatters me completely, heating every inch of skin on my body and raising every hair on the back of my neck. My toes curl in my heels and my eyes squeeze as I moan into Josh’s neck. 

 

Josh gently places my legs back on the ground and I regain my balance as we untangle our limbs from each other. I pluck the pen from Josh’s shirt pocket and grab his hand. On the back of his hand I scrawl my phone number then place a quick kiss on his grinning lips. 

 

“I better hear from you, Josh Hutcherson.” I tell him.

 

“Oh believe me, you will.” He says with a wink and I turn on my heels and push my way back through the bathroom door. 

 

As I leave the bathroom my hair is ruffled and mussed in a way that screams “I just got fucked in the bathroom” and I couldn’t be happier. From across the club I see Ann trying her very best to make her way to me, scrambling through the crowds just as Josh and I did moments ago.

 

“Where the fuck have you been, Abs?” she scolds me.

 

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s get out of here.” I say as I grab her hand and lead her out the front of the club. Just as we reach the door I look over my shoulder to see Josh staring back at me. As we leave I blow him a kiss as a keepsake of the night he got the privilege to fuck me. 


End file.
